


Spring and sandwiches

by sickwolfygirl



Series: AoFuta fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Spring, sorry for my grammar cjdjcjskdkc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickwolfygirl/pseuds/sickwolfygirl
Summary: Spring.It was a season that Aone loved. To be honest, he had never hated any seasons before. All the other seasons are equal to him, be it warm or cold. But spring held special significance for him.He loved it when the cherry blossoms bloomed, those pink soft petals fluttering in the air before falling to the ground. He loved it when the cooling breeze, with a remainder of the icy winter, would blow his way and embrace him. He loved it when the tip of his finger no longer freezes without wearing a pair of cotton gloves. He loved it when he met Kenji. Futakuchi Kenji.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: AoFuta fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Spring and sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough fics on these two:’> I wanted to make it longer but I got lazy- so here’s something short... Also, any comments and feedbacks are GREATLY appreciated!!!

Spring. 

It was a season that Aone loved. To be honest, he had never hated any seasons before. All the other seasons are equal to him, be it warm or cold. But spring held special significance for him. 

He loved it when the cherry blossoms bloomed, those pink soft petals fluttering in the air before falling to the ground. He loved it when the cooling breeze, with a remainder of the icy winter, would blow his way and embrace him. He loved it when the tip of his finger no longer freezes without wearing a pair of cotton gloves. He loved it when he met Kenji. Futakuchi Kenji. 

First year in middle school. That was when he met the snarky, mean-spirited wing spiker, ace of his elementary volleyball team. Their first encounter was rather peculiar. 

Everyone has heard of the classic “Run into a guy while having a toast in your mouth” trope. That was kind of what happened. Except that instead of a toast, Futakuchi Kenji had an entire footlong sandwich stuffed in his mouth. 

When the collision happened, Aone felt as if he was getting impaled but the world’s most tastiest sword. He fell backwards, managing to stable himself with his left leg. The white haired boy looked up, expecting to hear a “sorry” or an apology of some sort. Instead he got a glare and a (cute) pout. The brunette in front of him picked up what had fell to the ground and stuffed it back into his mouth. Without missing a beat, he hurried in the direction he was headed towards. 

Aone was dumbfounded, to say the least. 

After what could have been the worst start to his first day, getting stabbed with a sandwich and staining his uniform, Aone wanted no more. But apparently, life hated him. 

At the entrance ceremony, standing right beside him on his left was the brown hair boy, who had turned to look at him several times. 

“Hey, you were the one that destroyed my footlong!” he practically shouted into Aone’s left ear. 

Aone didn’t respond. It was the entrance ceremony, making trouble could possibly earn him a scolding, Aone wasn’t going to risk that. Besides, he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself, like the boy next to to him was doing. 

The “fool” stopped bothering him about the sandwich incident (In his mind, Aone will now refer to what happened in the morning as that) and proceeded to pester him about other things. 

Some of the comments were mindless ones, like “Do you live near here?” Of course he did! Why else would he come to this school. Other comments actually hurt, like “You are really tall... and scary.” Aone shot the boy a dagger with his glare, but was surprised to see not a look of rejection, but genuine interest. 

As much as he wanted to snap back at the brown hair boy for saying such a mean thing, Aone found himself lost for words. Nothing came to mind as a comeback. Perhaps because it was a first time he was not feared, but accepted. The thought was quickly dismissed when the brown hair boy smiled at him. 

“Futakuchi. My name is Futakuchi Kenji.” Futakuchi offered a hand. 

Aone didn’t take the hand. “Aone Takanobu.”

Whether it was the lighting, the way the petals glided so gracefully, the gentle gust of wind swaying the few strands of loose brown hair, just for that moment, that brief interval in between seconds, Aone thought Futakuchi looked beautiful.


End file.
